Apparatus of the category serves to connect hydraulic motors to corresponding transmissions or other components in a manner damped for structure-borne noise. It is problematic with the apparatus known from the prior art that they cannot optimally support or receive axial and/or radial translocations or forces between the hydraulic motor and the transmission as well as bending loads on the bending of the connection of the hydraulic motor and transmission. The known apparatus are also difficult to assemble or dismantle in the devices in which the hydraulic motor is installed.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to provide an improved apparatus for connecting a hydraulic motor, in particular to a transmission. The apparatus accordingly comprises two metal disks and an elastomer layer provided therebetween, wherein both metal disks and the elastomer layer comprise at least one passage that is in particular radially inwardly disposed, and wherein at least one metal disk and the elastomer layer have an at least partly mutually meshing profile at the sides facing one another. The mutually meshing profile in this respect makes it possible to particularly effectively minimize or support the axial and radial translocations or the corresponding forces. It is conceivable in this respect in an embodiment that at least one of the passages has a circular cross-section and/or that the ratio of metal to elastomer is between 90/10 and 80/20. The largest damping effect with simultaneously a support of radial and axial forces that is as large as possible in particular result in accordance with the present disclosure in this ratio range.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that the passages are arranged coaxially and/or that the passages are provided radially inwardly disposed at the respective parts. A centered connection of the hydraulic motor to the transmission is hereby possible, whereby imbalances or an uneven transmission of forces between the components is prevented or minimized. The correspondingly at least partly rotationally symmetrical parts can also be manufactured particularly simply.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that the passage of one of the metal disks has a smaller radius than the passage of the other metal disk and/or of the elastomer layer and/or that the passage of one of the metal disks has the same radius as the passage of the elastomer layer. It is possible to arrange the elastomer layer simply centered with respect to the metal disk by the smaller radius of one of the metal disks and a ring or a ring structure optionally provided in the inner region of the metal disk.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that at least one of the metal disks comprises a ring at a side disposed opposite the other metal disk, wherein the ring in particular has a rectangular cross-sectional surface. The ring is thus present at an outer region of the apparatus with respect to the total structure of the apparatus. The ring can in this respect be arranged concentrically with respect to the metal disk at which it is present. It is thus possible to insert the total apparatus into a corresponding cut-out in a centered manner by means of the ring. The cut-out can in this respect be provided at the hydraulic motor or at the transmission.
Provision can in this respect be made in an embodiment that a radially inwardly disposed surface of the ring bounds the radially inwardly disposed passage of the corresponding metal disk. The inner radius of the ring and of the passage of the metal disk can therefore be the same, which accordingly simplifies the manufacture of the component.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that at least one of the metal disks and the elastomer layer comprises screw counterbores that also extend at least partly in the respective other metal disk. It is thus possible to push screws through both metal disks and through the elastomer layer disposed therebetween and thus to connect the apparatus to other components.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that at least one of the metal disks and/or the elastomer layer has/have a circular outer contour and/or that the elastomer layer has a Shore A hardness of 50-70, 55-65, or 60, and/or that the elastomer layer consists of hydrogenated nitrile butadiene rubber (HNBR). The Shore hardness can also have different specific values than 60 within the claimed range in dependence on the specific configuration of the geometry of the metal disks.
It is conceivable in a further embodiment that the elastomer layer is vulcanized at at least one of the metal disks and/or that the metal disks are composed of steel and/or that the elastomer layer and/or the metal disks comprises/comprise a ring structure that is in particular wavelike.
The present disclosure is also directed to a construction machine having at least one hydraulic motor and having at least one transmission, wherein the hydraulic motor and the transmission are connected to one another by means of an apparatus.
Further details and advantages of the present disclosure are shown with reference to the Figures.
FIGS. 1-11B are drawn to scale indicating an example embodiment of particular relative dimensions, such as lengths, widths, thickness, curvature, positioning, etc., relative to each other. However, alternative relative dimensions may be used, if desired.